Ulf Lingärde
Ulf Lingärde var datakonsult åt SSI militära underättelsetjänsten. Han skrev senare ett brev till journalisten Olle Stenholm där han hävdade sig känna till sanningen om Palmemordet. Så här var hans historia: Texten i detta dokument är konverterad från faksimilbildkopior av ett från rikskriminalpolisen utlämnat PM som har författats av Ulf Lingärde, som sände det till Olle Stenholm vilken i sin tur skickade det vidare till rikskrim där det diariefördes Ai 318-93 den 30 mars 1993. Minnesanteckningar rörande Palmemordet Hej! Borgnäs ringde mej häromdan om ett Norra Magasinet-program om Palmemordet och undrade om jag kunde delta. Jag har funderat ett tag på hur jag skulle kunna ha bidra, vilket inte är alldeles enkelt. Antingen kunde jag förhållit mej passiv och kommenterat de sakfrågor som någon hänsköt till mej. Eller också kunde jag kommit med någon sorts utspel, som kanske inte platsat i programmet. Nu ringer Borgnäs på nytt och säger att jag inte behövs. Så istället skriver jag nu detta PM som du får använda som vill (om du överhuvud taget vill ta i det). För egen del vill jag inte – som framgår av innehållet – framträda offentligt med det. Du bjöd mej på lunch för några år sedan, på Östergök eller något sådant, och frågade bland annat om jag hade någon slags offentlig ställning. Jag är rädd att jag den gången missledde dej ganska rejält. Jag var då i full färd med att rota i ny och gammal sk-t inom underrättelseväsendet, stödd av ett särskilt bemyndigande. Jag tröstar mej med att jobbet minst av allt var offentligt. Det där är slutfört sedan länge och jag har idag brutit mej en ny bana såsom journalist och författare inom databranschen. I tidningarna Mikrodatorn, PC World, Computer Sweden och Affärsekonomi medarbetar jag regelbundet, och ett antal datahandböcker är utgivna eller under utgivning (bl a storsäljaren 256 Tips om DOS . Materialet från de där åren har jag inte längre på ett enkelt sätt tillgång till, och när jag nu skriver en sammanfattning är det med stöd av enbart minnet. Fel kan alltså ha insmugit sig i detaljer, men helhetsbilden står sej nog. Historien börjar med studentrevolternas 1968 som skrämde många på högerkanten. Timbro organiserades i en öppen och en hemlig del, och den hemliga delen tog över det gamla manuella registret över svenskar med misstänkta kommunistsympatier. 1970 började två unga och briljanta jurister lägga över det på data, och man använde därvid säpos kodsystem. Anledningen var dels att man som extra startkapital hade en kopia av säpos primära sökregister, dels att man då på ett enkelt sätt kunde komplettera akter vid behov genom diskreta förfrågningar genom säpoingångarna. Säpos primära sökregister vid denna tid var ett s k flexoramregister, och jag har skrivit (troligen i Arbetet) om det bekanta inbrottet på säpo en natt 1970 då kopieringen skedde med några hasselbladare. Detta register var mycket modernare och effektivare än säpos så länge det existerade, och informationstrafiken gick ofta nog i motsatt riktning mot den avsedda. Det existerade ända fram till 1988 då Industriförbundet vaknade till liv och insåg potentialen hos den politiska mina man satt på. Men den utlöstes aldrig och registret som då fanns på Birger Jarlsgatan skrotades. Ett antal magnetbandskopior av huvudindex och dataakterna tillverkades dessförinnan och säkrades av olika högerextremister, och gick sannolikt även till utlandet (Israel). Parallellt förde socialdemokratin ett liknande register som först systematiserats genom Collector AB. Sedermera grundades IB, som både betydde Inhämtning Birger och Informationsbyrån, beroende på vem man pratade med. Där stoppades Collector helt enkelt in som en skenavdelning med numret 03, men övriga IB hade inga närmare kontakter med 03. Personregistret i 03 datoriserades aldrig eftersom det var uppbyggt på de s k kommunkorten i grunden. Övriga IB avdelningar som kan ha intresse var 00, som var Birger personligen för olika övergripande ändamål, och 01, som ursprungligen var en obetydlig enhet för krigsplanläggning, men som efter omorganisationen 1976 fick husera det s k krigs IB Anledningen var främst att flytta över en del tämligen rent socialdemokratiska aktiviteter då landet fick en borgerlig regering. IB och SAF s hemliga byrå" som det hette i vänsterns mun hade en del beröringspunkter av vikt för fortsättningen. Två IB agenter kom att jobba på byrån, och samtidigt hade denna en mullvad i IB s stab, närmare bestämt i Wenblads närhet, denne sorterade då under Anstrin. Jag märker att det blir svårt att föra framställningen framåt utan personreferenser, så jag numrerar fortsättningsvis personerna Per-Gunnar Vinge, Acke Hedén,..., efter (F)rihetsrörelsen (eller Frame) som de sammansvurna senare kom att kalla sej. Per-Gunnar Vinge var chef för byrån (men har idag ett eget företag) och Acke Hedén var mullvaden borta på IB En del andra personer måste nu föras in i handlingen, främst Carl Gunnar Holm som först satt som operationschef under Per-Gunnar Vinge men sedan fick flytta till Linköping då massmedia började bli efterhängsna. Carl Gunnar Holm skötte (och sköter fortfarande) dels den svarta propagandan, som man såg som moteld mot "socialdemokrati och annan kommunism", och försökte dessutom organisera en liten operationsavdelning för diverse ändamål. Den senare blev inte så lyckad pga bristande personliga kvalifikationer hos de inblandade, men de gjorde sej bemärkta ändå genom att trakassera diverse personer som extraknäck åt en skum vapenhandlare. Den svarta propagandan vet jag inte om man ska betrakta som lyckad, men synlig blev den i varje fall, exempelvis med Alf Enerström s stolliga framfart. Jag såg att AE framträdde i Norra magasinet häromdagen, slokörad och med ommöblerad lägenhet. Om filmteamet inte vet om det kan jag berätta att det hos Ölvebro finns besvärande vittnesmål mot AE från tiden före mordet, då han och hans uppjagade kumpaner diskuterar vad som ska hända med dem efter mordet. Hans bostad vid den tiden (han har fyra varav en i Sthlm) var huvudsakligen möblerad med två klädstreck som ledde besökaren i en snitslad gång från dörren till en tronliknande fåtölj där han presiderade. I klädstrecken hängde hans artiklar och annonser i klädnypor och bildade en sammanhängande allé. Du minns säkerligen IB affären IB affären under åren 1972-73 som initierades av Guillou och Bratt. Per-Gunnar Vinge gjorde stora ansträngningar att kompromettera IB 3:s register medan tid var, för verksamheten höll på att decentraliseras till partidistrikten. Olof Palme hade omkring 1970 tappat intresset för de små och obetydliga intelligence-operationerna i Sverige. Av allt att döma var Guillous och Bratts scoop dock en ren tillfällighet. Att Guillou var gammal IB agent som rest i Östeuropa var det då inte många som visste. Decentraliseringen av personregistret var inget vidare argument för (s) att komma med, och man fick genomlida affären till slut. Men IB affären kunde gått mycket värre. Den ovannämnde Acke Hedén kopierade IB s agentförteckning med kassaskåpssprängare och allt, och Per-Gunnar Vinge skickade detta minst sagt graverande dokument till DN Den historiska slumpen slog till på nytt. Ankommande post blir inte alltid öppnad och läst. När jag långt senare fick infört en artikel på DN Debatt stack Göran Beckérus ett nyöppnat kuvert i handen på mej innehållande ovannämnda kopior. Det hade upptäckts 15 år senare. En kriminalteknisk undersökning bekräftade att kopiorna var tagna under 1970-talets första hälft. Tidigare funderade jag på att skriva en bok om IB affärens dråpliga interiörer. Det är nämligen inte allmänt känt hur uppgiftslämnaren Håkan Isacsson efter varje möte med Guillou & Bratt genast sprang till Anstrin och bekände dagens synder. Han slutade på Hall där han trots eller tack vare sin alkoholism lyckades lura fängelseprästen på hans pengar. Jag ska nu gå över till händelserna under 1980-talet. Vid 1970-talets slut fanns en grupp militärer inom försvarsmaktens ledning som med oro övervägde socialdemokratins faror för landet på sikt. Man beslöt i all stillhet att börja bygga upp en kuppberedskap mot ett socialistiskt maktövertagande. Det är inte så långsökt som det låter, alla hade Tjeckoslovakien i friskt minne. Den önskade kuppberedskapen måste bestå av en samordnande centralenhet, stödd på lokala enheter i ett riksomfattande militärt nätverk. Detta var ingen lätt uppgift att organisera eftersom landet redan hade Lindencronas beredskapssystem och nygamla IB 1. Dessutom satt Birger som en stoppkloss, oavsättlig eftersom han redan hade avgått, och höll ögonen på allt som rörde sej inom landet. Nätverket ute i landet var enklast att åstadkomma och snart fanns ett lösligt system av beväpnade militära grupper litet varstans, rekryterade övervägande ur hemvärnet, armén och marinen. Det organisatoriska kittet åstadkoms genom att spjälka av en del pålitliga personer ur SSI och ÖB SÄK och bilda den s k Hemliga byrån. Uttunningen väckte en del praktiska bekymmer men väckte inga direkta misstankar. Byrån skulle ursprungligen husera på marinstaben, men delar av den lämnade aldrig försvarsstaben och resten övertog en SSI lägenhet ute på stan, i närheten av Per-Gunnar Vinge:s ovannämnda byrå. Beslutet om avspjälkning togs av Bengt J. Schuback, och Borg informerade cheferna för UND SÄK och SSI att organisationen fanns "för särskilt ändamål" och skulle lämnas ifred (jag har ett vittnesmål om denna orientering från en som var med). Huvudsyftet att hålla Birger utanför lyckades alldeles utmärkt. Länken mellan denna lilla byrå (som nu inte längre existerar) och det riksspridda nätverket sköttes av de regionala säkerhetstjänster som finns ute på milona. Det är inte många som känner till dem, och de bemannas av värnpliktiga ungdomar som under och efter sin grundtjänstgöring sköter diverse operationer. De har inte så högt anseende centralt eftersom de ofta nog är "ganska galna", men det är dessa killar som ibland är synliga när militären opererar. Jag upprepar avslutningsvis att syftet med hela denna organisation var en ren kuppberedskap mot en tänkt inre fiende. Något offensivt tänkande fanns inte vid denna tid. Under 1980-talet spreds ett rykte att det fanns en högt placerad socialdemokratisk läcka mot öst, à la Treholt eller värre. Misstankarna häftade länge vid Pierre Schori. Inom FOA och psykförsvaret hade det vid denna tid bildats en tredje gruppering för "socialistisk moteld" och de gav bland annat ut en fictionbetonad bok under pseudonym som föga inlindat utpekade Schori som läckan. Det skulle bli fler böcker. FOA grundade t o m en enhet för studier i desinformation. Noga räknat var det två enheter, en i Karlstad som verkligen forskade i desinformation, och en i Stockholm som bedrev desinformation tillsammans med psykförsvaret och en fd IB agent Eskil A. Block på högerkanten (som synts i TV nyligen). Den reella vändpunkten sker utan att några egentliga operationer inleds. I Sverige finns tre subversiva huvudgrupperingar. Låt oss i detta dokument kalla dem P3a i näringslivet, P3b inom militären och FRA samt P3c inom FOA och psykförsvaret. (P3 var i början mitt interna arbetsnamn.) I P3c:s närhet fanns olika forskningsgrupper för öststudier och från en av dessa kom nu det alarmerande påståendet att Olof Palme var rysk spion. Påståendet grundade sej på en noggrann analys av Palmes aktiviteter inom sexnationsinitiativet och palmekommissionen, parad med en kompletterande analys av diverse ryska fältaktiviteter på svensk jord. Slutsatsen väckte ett enormt uppseende och den trots allt ganska lösliga grupperingen i smått populistiska organ svetsades ihop till en enhet. De antog namnet Frihetsrörelsen. De i samhället högt uppsatta personerna Per-Gunnar Vinge , Bengt J. Schuback , Lars R. H. Ljunggren och Bengt J. Wallroth tog ett historiskt beslut inför Gud och fosterlandet (varför utelämnade man kungen?) att Palme måste bort, röjas ur vägen. Per-Gunnar Vinge betonade att han stödde beslutet men att hans ämbetsmannaheder hindrade honom att formellt delta. Alla var eniga om att hålla "tyst och hemligt intill evärdlig tid" om beslutet, men hittills är det åtminstone två som skvallrat ur skolan. I all hemlighet började man nu rekrytera ett lämpligt hit-team i nätverket, och AktionsGrupp Arla Gryning AGAG formades. De utvalda huserade i södra norrlands militärområde och kom huvudsakligen från Jämtland, bland dem Tore Utriainen. Det tränades och övades och det gick ganska lång tid innan man blev klar över att något fattades - skytten. Ingen som man litade till ville vara skytt, men väl bistå på alla andra sätt vid dådet och de som kunde tänka sig hålla i vapnet litade man inte ett dugg på. AGAG sammanblandas ibland med Magnumklubben, men detta beror bara på att vissa skyttar genom skytterörelsen kommit i kontakt med Magnumklubben den vägen och blivit medlemmar även där. De sammansvurna befann sej nu i den märkliga situationen att alla var eniga och välorganiserade och att säkerhetsförhållandena var goda. Men allt vad gäller offensiva åtgärder var man tillbaka på ruta ett, alltmedan medvetandet om undanröjandet var på väg ut i organisationens perifera delar. En rad olika försök gjordes nu inom och utom landet att försöka ro iland ett attentat. Men i olikhet med thrillerlitteraturen visade detta sig allt annat än lätt. Kontakter blev misstänksamma, något frilansande Murder Inc fanns inte, och verksamheten gick i stå. Den kunde förblivit där om inte den historiska slumpen ingripit på nytt. Jag ska nu redogöra för ett samtal, där jag visserligen inte känner till hur orden föll, men har desto större anledning att känna till innehållet. Som författare av ett PM med oviss framtid tar jag mej den friheten. — Tjänare, jag hör att ditt inköp av franska kanoner är klart. — Ja, affären är i hamn nu och det blir officiellt inom kort. — Jag ringer dej för att jag har ett bättre erbjudande. — Jaså. — Du vet det ännu inte men jag kommer att avgå inom kort, du vet ålder och trötthet och allt det där. Och jag har en hel del som behöver städas upp. Till att börja med behöver vi den där ordern av inrikespolitiska skäl. Du får naturligtvis samma villkor från oss i det praktiska. För det andra behöver jag ett ordentligt kapitaltillskott för ett särskilt ändamål. Och för det tredje – och här kommer poängen för dej – behöver jag definitivt avsluta det svenska kärnvapenprogrammet . Du anar vart jag syftar? — Hmm...ja. — Vi har en del material lagrat i Forsmark som jag vill bli av med. 650 kg kärnvapenuran till att börja med. Och så litet av varje av annat i varierande kvantiteter. Våra experter upplyser om det. Men jag vill att du övertar rubbet. — Jag måste medge att det där skulle passa oss rätt bra. Men du måste leva upp till fransmännens villkor: full kreditgaranti, fabriksproduktion hemma hos oss, leveransgaranti i händelse av krig och allting sådant. Och förstås, våra egna finansiella intressen. — It's a deal. — OK jag skickar över en delegation att inventera ditt material. Men får jag ställa en personlig fråga. Du är inte precis känd för att sko dej personligen? — Pengarna ska till ANC — Ska dom ha en armé nu då? — Nej det ordnar ryssarna om det skulle behövas, men det är något annat som behövs. Vi pumpar in stora summor till rättshjälp och socialhjälp åt ANC anhängare inom landet och det håller på att växa mej över huvudet. Indienordern blev av. Men i ANC s ledning satt nu en mullvad som registrerade vad som skedde. Och det väckte närmast panik i Sydafrika, som sakta men säkert stryptes av sanktionerna samtidigt som stödet till ANC envist vägrade låta sej slås ner. I kniptången mellan sanktioner och ett ANC med folkstöd och en karismatisk ledargestalt i form av Nelson Mandela höll tiden på att rinna ut. Raseriet vändes mot socialistinternationalen och mot Olof Palme i synnerhet. Och det var bråttom. Någonting måste göras, och fort. Via en hög svensk affärsman P. Wallenberg med rötterna i Afrika fick man kontakt med Frihetsrörelsen och ett hit–team organiserades snabbt, bestående av legoknektar och några svenska poliser som brukade resa till Sydafrika på betald semester. Dessa semestrar hade tidigare organiserats för att svenska legosoldater skulle kunna resa hem ett slag i annans namn. Förutom fri resa, kost och uppehälle ingick en tortyrafton som lockbete. Äntligen hade man tillgång till kompetent folk för ett attentat. Själva utförandet var relativt enkelt. Palme måste avlyssnas för att få litet kläm på hans rörelser. En insatsgrupp kunde rycka ut med kort varsel. Ursprungligen hade man tänkt att bara glutta på den avlyssning som ändå skedde hos Sture Höglund vid Säpo. Men Alf Karlsson , Per-Gunnar Vinge:s specielle förtrogne, sade med sitt speciella språkbruk: — Vem som helst kan räkna ut att avlyssning skett. Och sen sitter vi här allihop i piss upp till halsen! Avlyssningen sköttes istället via televerkets säkerhetsavdelning. I slutet av februari 1986 visste man att OP planerade ett biobesök med Joakim. Det blev verkligen av och attentatet kunde varit banalt att slutföra. En för allmänheten okänd polisman Stefan Svensson var operationschef. Men det höll på att gå alldeles galet. När tillslaget skulle ske på Sveavägen stod skytten, en legosoldat, fryst till is medan paret Palme ovetande promenerade förbi. En lång tystlåten polisman Leif Tell gick då på eget initiativ med raska steg ner till Tunnelgatan och sköt Olof Palme i ryggen när han passerade. Sedan sprang uppför trappan och norrut på Kungsgatan och förenade sej med gruppen. Och alla som var med eller sett på fick brått att komma undan. Innan historien avslutas måste något nämnas om Holmérs palmerum. Ovannämnde Alf Karlsson satt med i palmerummet, trots att han inte är nämnd i Holmérs bok, och förankrade kurdspåret. Alf Karlsson och jag känner varandra ganska väl och jag pikade honom en gång för att han inte nämndes i boken. — Jajaja, jag var bara med ett par gånger, sedan måste jag ta itu med omorganisationen av Säpo... — Du satt i palmerummet ända fram till sommaren. — ...det minns jag inte. Jag kan lösa några smärre gåtor som den om Holmérs livvakt. Hans Holmér är känd som en synnerligen stöddig person, men så är inte fallet i alla sammanhang. I vissa situationer är han hundlikt undergiven. Livvakten utsåg sej själv (för att tjäna pengar) och Holmér fann sej i det. I dagens palmegrupp finns fortfarande en mullvad Tommy Lindström . Jag har talat om för Ölvebro vem det är, men han kan inte göra så mycket åt det. Däremot har Ölvebro mycket väl begripit att något är sjukt på polissidan, och har tillsatt en mycket diskret grupp som utreder "desinformation om polisens inblandning". Nu slutar jag detta långa aktstycke. Det kunde vara bättre planerat och formulerat, men är å andra sidan högst spontant. Så det får vara som det är. Namnen Per-Gunnar Vinge –Tommy Lindström kan du få muntligt vid tillfälle när jag är i Stockholm någon gång. Ölvebro har jag under resans gång informerat personligen om alla detaljer av polisiärt intresse, senast om Tore Utriainen :s plötsliga anställning vid Säpo som dataexpert med speciell behörighet. Och till slut den avgörande frågan: är detta skrivet av en knäppgök eller inte? Det får du själv avgöra.